Since the invention of the first IC card by Piland Moreno in 1970, IC card technology has been widely implemented in various fields. The main applications of IC cards are in the fields of IC smart cards and IC memory cards. However, other types of cards are also applicable. Smart cards are of a thinner profile, having a configuration similar to a credit card and a thickness of approximately 0.76 mm. Known applications of smart cards include banking, health care, telecommunication and MRT systems. Memory cards also known as PCMCIA cards or PC cards, which are of a thicker profile, have a dimension similar to a business card and follow the protocols established by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association. There are three types of PCMCIA cards, which are Type I (3.3 mm), Type II (5.5 mm) and Type III (10.5 mm). Known applications of PCMCIA cards include electronic or video games, electronic dictionaries, modems, audio and Ethernet cards.
With the flourishing developments of technology nowadays, there are various means for recording data. The trend of allowing a single terminal to access a smart card and a PC card simultaneously is inevitable. However, due to the similar dimensions of a smart card and a PC card, an IC card having a thinner profile may be inadvertently inserted into a cardbus adapted to a memory card, which may cause system errors. Hence, it is necessary to provide an anti-misinsertion mechanism for preventing misinsertion of a thinner smart card into a cardbus adapted to a memory card, which may cause system errors.